sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadspawn the Hedgehog
History As a young teen the hedgehog had a lot of issues. You could always find him talking to himself as if he was making some weird plans﻿. After an accident "nearly" robbed him of his life, his seemingly lifeless body was secretly donated to a experimental facility by the person who first caused him to be in the situation. The facility is known (if known at all) as "Facility XII" and the things that goes on in there is quite gruesome. After running their experiments in the lifeless body in hopes of giving him artificial mutant powers that would allow him to regenerate, they discarded him to a sister facility for failed projects. The sister Facility is called the "Dead house" and they specialize on experimenting on dead bodies. After more gruesome experiments were run on the lifeless body of the hedgehog, the powers that were first planted into him finally blossomed and to a massive degree! He literally rose from the dead and he had some plans for the Dead house, some very "explosive" plans! After arming himself to the teeth and making his breakout from the facility he gave a final bow to the facility that gave him birth and blew it to the sky saying "thanks for making me into such a great Spawn of death!". After leaving that chapter behind him but claiming the remenants of his past into his new alias "Deadspawn" he went off to become a mercenary. He of course took the time to train in a very weird and altered version of martial arts, as well as learning how to use guns to their maximum potential. Using his new altered strength and regenerative powers to become a known merc for hire. The Crimsom Comedian, the Regenerating Degenenate, The Merc with a Mouth Deadspawn has now arrived!!! Personality: Completly warped in the head after the experiments being run on him the merc is prone to wacky behaviors such as: Hilarious hallucinations, Talking to his narrators, breaking the forth wall, weird out of place comments, complete disregard for human safety and weird solutions to problems. He loves to joke around and will not be shy to crack a joke whenever he pleases it. But what makes this merc truly insane is his ability to switch from a joker to a killer in a smoothe fashion. His chaotic style of thinking makes him a threat to many and a mystery to those who try to understand him. Although highly trained in combat his chaotic nature goes for his fighting style as well since he loves to improvise every single move that he makes and as such his moveset is constantly changing, if he even has a move set to begin with. The one thing that is a constant factor in his life is his love life. When he sets his eyes on a girl he will be loyal to that one girl. PAIN FACTOR!!! ﻿Deadspawn has been given his own show were he takes heroes from all around the world and has them compete in life threating events to win a prize. How Deadspawn got the show in the first place is a mystery but its ratings are always top notch. Who will be the next person in pain factor? The world will never know, because being a show run by Deadspawn means totally random choices will be made. Deadspawn: Oh don't forget to mention that once I chose you to join your going to join no matter what! *laughs* Relationships: Quotes Trivia Moveset thumb|625px|right|His voice acting and a taste of Deadspawn's random moveset.﻿ Category:Anti Heroes Category:Weapon Users:Guns Category:Martial Artists Category:Hedgehogs Category:Comedy Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations